Cant Let This Happen
by Megzzerr
Summary: Usually when you recieve invitations you're happy right?Well Lita recieves one and is crushed she didnt want to feel this way but she did, and it wasnt going to change. Lita/Jeff Fic.WWE Story! REVIEWS PLEASE!


Disclaimer-I own none of these characters except Claire who is a fictional character.all others belong to themselves and WWE.  
This is My first Jeff/Lita fic so reviews would be appreciated...thank you!! and enjoy!

Lita pov-I had just gotten out of my car, i grabbed the groceries in one hand and my keys in the other.As i opened my front door i almost slipped on a piece of paper on the floor that i was sure was not there when i had left.I put the groceries on the counter and went back for the paper...it was an envelope.  
with my name on it..it wasnt stampped so someone just put this in my letterbox.I knew the writing was familiar but i couldnt quite place who's writing it was The writing was so passionate, full of energy...i know your all saying the writing passionate?? yeah whatever Lita your crazy!!Then it hit me...i placed the envelope on the table...this was the letter i have dreaded everyday since ive known him...this is the letter ive dreaded since i fell in love with Jeff Hardy.I finally opened the envelope...my hands were shaking.i felt tears dripping down my cheeks but i was too upset to wipe them away.The letter ripped me apart.It was an invitation to the wedding of Jeff and his girlfriend well i guess his now fiancee Beth.Wow this wedding was only two weeks from now.  
I had two weeks to decide wheather or not to go...what do i mean decide...i have to go it's Jeff for God sakes.

The Wedding Even though i hadnt been at Jeffs house in a few months i still remembered how to get there, i still remembered the amount of houses that went passed before his,i thought of all the times i had stayed here with Jeff, I stopped the car...could i really do this?? could i see him get married??...i had to, i knew i had to...it was too late to go back now.As i entered the house, i was greeted by Matt "Hey Li how are you" He asked me i hugged him and told him i was fine Although me and Matt had previously dated there was no hard feelings when we broke up, we always kept in touch and were still good friends.As i went to go to the bathroom i passed Beth, she wasnt in her dress yet she was just doing her hair, her face went pale when she saw me, her sisters throwing me evil looks, Beth hated me, though she never admitted it i knew she dispised me, she hated the relationship i had with Jeff, she knew i was the only one that could read him like a book, i knew when he was angry, when he was sad or when something was bothering him, she hated that we had much more in common than her and Jeff had...and i guess in a way she feels threatened by me, she started relaxing when she found out me and Matt had split, but it annoyed her that even though I wasnt with Matt...both brothers kept in contact with me. As i walked back down stairs i sat alone not wanting to celebrate something i didnt want to happen.

"Li whats wrong"Matt asked

"Nothing" i replied, i wanted to tell Matt what was wrong but i couldnt, how could i tell my ex i was in love with his baby brother who was getting married in two hours!!

"I know theres something wrong Li, i'll eventually find out...you know Jeff and I can read you like a book"Matt said

"Yeah i know ye can"I said not really in the mood to talk

"Did you ever think maybe me and you could get back together"Matt said, I was shocked i didnt need this now.Suddenly Jeff passed and i froze i couldnt take my eyes off of him, he hadnt seen me, i shook the thoughts of Jeff out of my head and looked back at Matt.

"Uh...i dont think so Matt we're not right for each other you know that thats why we broke up"  
I said not wanting to tell him the real reason was because there was only one man who was ever right for me, and that man was Jeff...his brother!

"Do you think thats something we could change?"Matt said smiling like this was a big joke.

"Um i dont think so Matt...im sorry."I said

"Why Not"Matt said curiously

"Because...I said pausing.

"Because??"Matt said

"Well...Um"I froze again

"Because im not the Hardy you love??"Matt said

"What did you say"I said confusingly, i knew what he had said, i just didnt expect him to say it.

"I know you love him Li, i see the way you look at him, the way you smile even when he says nothing and i know this day is tearing you apart"  
"Matt said

"Matt your crazy, i dont love Jeff"I said, i knew i should be straight with him but how could i??

"No Li maybe you wish you didnt love him but its so obvious you do!, love is not always easy..."Matt said taking my hand

"Ok Matt...yes i love him, i love Jeff, but i loved you too, i fell for Jeff after we broke up"I said...ppppfffttt that was a total lie yes i loved Matt of course i did, but i have always loved Jeff always been crazy about him, it's not like i just settled for Matt, i thought i would fall out of love with Jeff and fall in love with Matt, but it didnt happen, probably because i didnt want it to.To me Matt was a a soft coat you'd put around yourself when you could'nt find a duvet, my duvet was Jeff warm soft and something i needed wrapped wrapped around me.

"Li come on ive known you loved Jeff for a long time, i just asked you to get back together with me so you would admit how you feel about him, plus im with Torrie now,...so why not tell him how you feel?"Matt said

"Because like you said love isnt always easy, and this is one of those times where its most complicated, listen Matt i lost out Jeff is getting married, and im getting a drink"I said not knowing what else to say about the situation.

As i sat in the porch i heard Jeffs voice, it was coming closer and closer and suddenly i saw him in his black suit and a white bandana, typical Jeff couldnt just have a traditional black suit plain and simple he had to wear a bandana, i loved that about him always wanting to be different, that was something else we had in common.Finally he saw me and his now uneasy look, turned into a glowing smile, "Li"he shouted lifing me up in his arms giving me the warmest hug i had ever recieved from him or anyone else."You look beautiful" he said i wanted to stay in his arms but i let go."Thanks"i said "So how are you holding up"I said wanting to hear him say that he didnt want to go through with the wedding.

"Um yeah fine i guess..."Jeff said looking happy and in the end i guess all i wanted was for him to be happy even it was with Beth.

"Um Jeff i need you"Claire the sister of Beth said, i knew she didnt need him she just wanted him away from me.  
Hell she didnt even like Jeff, she thought Beth could do better, but really it was Jeff who could better.

"But Claire cant it wait im talking to Li"Jeff said obviously not wanting to be near Claire.

"No it cant Jeff Its your wedding day you can talk to her after the wedding!"Claire said rudely

"Ok chill Claire i'll come in one sec and by the way her names Lita."Jeff said Claire just walking off.

You shouldnt have pissed her off anymore.i said but really i was thrilled to have Jeff stick up for me, he always stuck up for me, even though he knew i could stand on my own feet,Jeff always liked to protect me, and even though i always told him not to, i couldnt help but feel weak when he did.

"Meh i can handle her , im really glad you came Li and did i tell you how beautiful you looked?"Jeff said smiling at me.

"Yeah you did"i said smiling right back we said nothing for a few seconds.

"Jeff doesnt Claire need you for something?"I said "Oh yeah i forgot"Jeff said walking away.

I just stood their smiling.

"I never thought this day would come"A familiar voice said.

"Hey Gil"I said giving Matt and Jeffs Dad a hug.

"How are you sweetheart?"Gil said "Im fine, and you look great by the way"I said i loved Gilbert he was always there for me.

"Well my dear i think its you that looks fantastic, your sure gonna give Beth a run for her money"He said laughing

Yeah i wish i said in my mind but i just said thank you.

"Jeffs Mother always dreamed of this day"He said smiling...

"A nice lovely girl for a Jeff, too bad shes not gonna see it."Gil said frowning

"But she will,see it shes here in spirit Gil"I said

"Oh i know she is dear, i meant the lovely nice girl."Gil said.I was shocked, he didnt like Beth either, god that girl did not have alot of friends.

"Why dont you like her?"I said curiously "Well there not right for each other, she constantly fights with him, she doesnt like most of his friends, cant stand his music, shes rude and oh boy i could go on all day, I just dont think she can make Jeff happy, and deep down he knows that, he needs someone like himself, passionate, nice, kind loves animals, music and wrestling, but thats askin for a miricle since hes getting hitched today."Gilbert said sighing

"You know that girl could be alot closer than you think"I said

"You think so darlin"Gilbert said hopelessly

"I know she is...because that girl is me"I said hoping i didnt give the man a heart attack.

"Your in love with Jeff??"Gil said shocked

"Yes...i have been for a long time, but nothing ever happened, between us, Matt knows how i feel but Jeff has got no clue."I said hoping he would understand.

"Is Matt ok with all of this"

"Yes.. he wants me to tell Jeff, but i cant do it im so scared it killed me to recieve the letter and its gonna kill me to see him get married to her.  
Im trying to be happy for him but i cant knowing that hes with her and not me."i said in near tears

"Lita you need to tell him, if you dont you'll always ask the question "What if?" and you'll never know what could of happened between you and Jeff,  
you have to face the fear and tell Jeff."Gilbert said.I knew he was right.

"I cant i just cant tell Jeff"I said

"Tell me what"Jeff said smiling at me.

"Ive gotta go Jeff, im so sorry, call me when your home have a great day"I said hugging him for what i told myself would be the last time.

"Lita dont go..."Gilbert said

"Gil please dont make this any harder on me"I said

"Li whats wrong why are you leaving, whats going on"Jeff said frowning

"Nothing i just have to go"I said walking out the front door.

"Go after her son, she needs you"Gilbert said

"Way ahead of you dad"Jeff said running out the door.

"Li whats going on are you ok"Jeff said getting closer to me.

"Im fine really Jeff go back inside, this is your wedding day"I said, i didnt want him to go back inside but i didnt want to ruin his day.

"Im not going anywhere until you tell me why your leaving."Jeff said cupping my face

"I just have to go Jeff...ok"I said wanting to tell him the truth, i didnt know how longer i could hold the truth in for.

"Please just tell me why Lita, i dont want you to leave."Jeff said sadly

"Well i want to leave."I said crying

"Why did someone say something to you"Jeff said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Oh Jeff isnt it obvious!!"I said

"Isnt what obvious, what are you talking about Li"Jeff said confused

"That I...I...

"That you what"

"That i love you...oh come on Jeff im crazy about you, ive always loved you, it tears me apart to see you with Beth...but i know you love her.

"You love me??"Jeff said in shock

"Go back inside Jeff, you're getting married soon"I said getting into my car and driving away as i looked back Jeff was still standing there looking at me driving away.

"Im guessing she told you then"Gilbert said to Jeff

"Yeah she told me, i didnt know she felt like that"Jeff said still in shock.

"Well son who's it gonna be Beth or Lita if you have feelings for her at all."Gilbert said hoping he would get into his car and drive after me but Jeff walked back into his house."

It had been an hour and a half since i got home, and all i did was cry my eyes out,... why did i tell him, ive ruined my friendship with him ive ruined everything,all of a sudden i heard the doorbell.

"I wasnt going to answer but they rang about five times, "Im coming"I shouted trying to wipe my tears away...as i opened the door i was shocked to find a guy in a suit with a bandana standing on my doorstep.

"Jeff what are you doing here, your supposed to be at your wedding"I said still in tears.

"I didnt get married...i couldnt"Jeff said to me

"Why not"

"Because when you said you loved me, i realised i didnt want to marry Beth, i never have, when you left i went inside to write Beth a letter...and then i came straight here, If i had married her i would have lost my chance with you...the woman i have always loved its just Matt got there first so i never told you that i loved you because i didnt want to hurt Matt but it killed me to see you with him, it crushed me when he would kiss you or even touch you,  
i always loved you Li, always wanted you, always wanted be with you, so lets give this a go,"Jeff said smiling at me."

I smiled wrapped my amrs around him and kissed him, it was great..."I always wanted to do that"I said

"Me too"He said smiling

"I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy

"I love you too...so much more than you'll ever know"Jeff said kissing me again

i finally heard those three words i always wanted him to say to me, it was like a song playing in my ears.

I never felt so happy in all my life...i was finally in Jeffs arms, for the right reasons...because we loved each other.

So what did you guys think was it ok or would you have liked something else to happen?? 


End file.
